live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ally McBeal (1997)
Ally McBeal is an American legal comedy-drama television series created by David E. Kelley. The series aired on Fox between September 8, 1997 and May 20, 2002, consisting of 112 episodes. Starring *Calista Flockhart - Ally McBeal *Courtney Thorne-Smith - Georgia Thomas *Greg Germann - Richard Fish *Lisa Nicole Carson - Renee Raddick *Jane Krakowski - Elaine Vassal *Vonda Shepard - Vonda Shepard *Portia de Rossi - Nelle Porter *Lucy Liu - Ling Woo *James LeGros - Mark Albert *Regina Hall - Corretta Lipp *Julianne Nicholson - Jenny Shaw *James Marsden - Glenn Foy *Josh Hopkins - Raymond Millbury *Hayden Panettiere - Maddie Harrington *with Robert Downey Jr. - Larry Paul *and Gil Bellows - Billy Thomas *and Peter MacNicol - John Cage 'Special Guest Stars' *Anne Heche - Melanie West *Christina Ricci - Liza Bump *Jon Bon Jovi - Victor Morrison *Tracey Ullman - Dr. Tracey Clark *and Taye Diggs - Jackson Duper 'Guest Starring' *Alaina Reed Hall - Judge Elizabeth Witt *Albert Hall - Judge Seymore Walsh *Alexandra Holden - Jane Wilco *Alicia Coppola - Holly Richardson (ep106) *Alicia Witt - Hope Mercey *Allen Williams - Milton Meyers (ep66) *Aloma Wright - Judge Aloma Harris *Amanda Carlin - Mindy Horton (ep11) *Amy Aquino - Dr. Harper (ep10) *Andrew Heckler - Jason Roberts (ep7) *Anita Barone - Sarah Werner (ep94) *Ann Cusack - Rebecca Moore (ep85) *Anne Haney - Brandy Engblume (ep76) *Anne-Marie Johnson - Foster (ep45) *Anson Mount - Kevin Wah (ep40) *Anthony Anderson - Matthew Vault *Antonio Sabato, Jr. - Kevin Wyatt (ep44) *Armin Shimerman - Judge Walworth (ep10) *Ashley Johnson - Serena Feldman (ep105) *Audrey Wasilewski - Maureen Ringer (ep68) *Austin Tichenor - A.D.A. Tisbury *Barbara Alyn Woods - Kelly Philbrick (ep45) *Barry Miller - Mark Henderson (ep19) *Betty White - Dr. Shirley Flott (ep49) *Bob Glouberman - Wally Pike (ep32) *Bobby Cannavale - Wilson Jade *Boyd Kestner - Dr. Greg Barrett (ep74) *Bradford English - Marshall Polk (ep103) *Bradley White - Mr. Mackey (ep81) *Brenda Strong - Jerry Hill (ep78) *Brigid Brannagh - Paula (ep15) *Brooks Almy - Principal Stiles (ep77) *Brooke Burns - Jennifer Higgin *Bruce French - Simon McAllister *Bruce McCarty - Calvern (ep43) *Bruce Nozick - Attorney (ep15) *Caitlin Dulany - Laura Jewell (ep24) *Carlos Jacott - Bob (ep56) *Carmen Argenziano - Harry Wah (ep40) *Caroline Aaron - Laura Dipson (ep35) *Charles Martin Smith - Mayor Horn (ep97) *Charley Lang - Mr. Brickle (ep100) *Christian Clemenson - Mr. Hookland (ep104) *Christine Dunford - Eva Curry (ep18) *Christine Ebersole - Marie Stokes (ep31) *Christine Estabrook - Bonnie Mannix (ep44) *Christine Tucci - Nancy Raleigh Sicland (ep61) *Christopher Neiman - Barry Mathers *Cindy Ambuehl - Lorna Flood (ep64) *Clare Carey - Mary Clapp (ep82) *Claudette Nevins - Ms. Hollings (ep27) *Clyde Kusatsu - Dr. Myron Okubo *Conor O'Farrell - Jordan (ep37) *Constance Marie - Inez Cortez (ep79) *Craig Bierko - Dennis Martin (ep58) *Cristine Rose - Marci Hatfield (ep8) *Curtis Armstrong - Tiny Tim Fallow (ep57) *Cynthia Stevenson - Hayley Chisolm (ep22) *Dakin Matthews - Mr. Stark (ep73) *Dan Butler - Bender (ep52) *Daniel Von Bargen - Judge William Kopesky (ep77) *Davenia McFadden - Tina Turner's Assistant (ep60) *David Burke - Harry (ep20) *David Dorfman - Sammy Paul (ep79) *David Dukes - Johnson Biblico (ep42) *David Selby - Mr. Rohr (ep95) *David Spielberg - Colkod (ep3) *Debra Christofferson - Vicky Sharpe (ep43) *Dee Wallace Stone - Gail Clarkson (ep48) *Dina Meyer - Anna Flint (ep16) *Don McManus - Greg Harrod (ep71) *Dwier Brown - Steven (ep110) *Eddie Kehler - Paul Potts *Eileen Ryan - Bria Tolson (ep34) *Elena Lyons - Nicole (ep89) *Eric Christmas - Judge Maynard Snipp (ep28) *Eric Lutes - Eric Bennett (ep82) *Eric McCormack - Kevin Kepler (ep21) *Eric Pierpoint - James Horton (ep11) *Francesca P. Roberts - Judge Cynthia Harris *Gail O'Grady - Helena Fisher (ep89) *Gary Graham - Rodney Wilcox (ep36) *Gerry Becker - Myron Stone *Gibby Brand - Judge William McGough *Gina Philips - Sandy Hingle *Graham Beckel - Mr. Feldman (ep105) *Gregg Daniel - Doctor (ep76) *Gregory Jbara - Reverend Compton (ep80) *Harriet Sansom Harris - Cheryl Bonner (ep19) *Harrison Page - Reverend Mark Newman *Harry J. Lennix - Ballard (ep13) *Heidi Mark - Alice Gaylor (ep48) *Henry Woronicz - Austin Gil (ep12) *Holmes Osborne - Detective Gerard Billow (ep96) *Isaiah Washington - Michael Rivers *J. Kenneth Campbell - Donald Yorkin (ep14) *J. Patrick McCormack - Senator Foote (ep16) *James Eckhouse - Attorney (ep79) *James Greene - Father Robert McNamara (ep34) *James Sutorius - Daley's Attorney (ep25) *Jamie Denton - Jimmy Bender (ep65) *Jamie Rose - Sandra Winchell (ep6) *Jane Sibbett - Beth Herman (ep105) *Janet Carroll - Ellen Fish (ep109) *Jason Blicker - Rabbi Stern (ep7) *Jason Gedrick - Joel *Jay Leggett - Harry Pippen (ep6) *Jean Louisa Kelly - Lisa (ep77) *Jenica Bergere - Jessica Pipp (ep78) *Jennifer Holliday - Lisa Knowles *Jennifer Rhodes - Gladys Claven (ep43) *Jenny Gago - Dr. Lisa Pontes (ep61) *Jeremy Davidson - Randy (ep77) *Jeremy Garrett - Tim Boyle *Jerry Hardin - Minister (ep4) *Jessica Harper - Sister Helen (ep29) *Jim Bailey - Harold Dale (ep87) *Jim O'Heir - Steve Mallory (ep53) *Joe Colligan - Ronald Spaner *Joel Polis - Woodson (ep34) *John Aylward - Owen Cobb (ep102) *John de Lancie - Jackson Poile (ep33) *John Ducey - Witness (ep103) *John Michael Higgins - Steven Milter *John Pankow - Barry Dekumbis *John Short - Larry (ep53) *John Thaddeus - Michael Young (ep14) *Jordan Baker - Marissa Jackson (ep111) *Josh Evans - Oren Koolie *Josh Groban - Malcolm Wyatt *Julia Campbell - Kelly Bridgeman (ep102) *Julie White - Marian (ep86) *Justin Theroux - Raymond Brown (ep31) *Kathleen Nolan - Edith Thompson (ep84) *Kathleen Wilhoite - Janie Bittner (ep14) *Kathryn Joosten - Sister Alice (ep82) *Katie Mitchell - Patti Horton (ep11) *Keene Curtis - Judge Johnson Hawk *Kellie Waymire - Chrissa (ep29) *Kelly Connell - Dr. Peters (ep20) *Ken Lerner - Dick Raditz (ep68) *Kenneth Kimmins - Mr. Forsley (ep37) *Kevin Cooney - Luke Pederson (ep72) *Kevin Rahm - Clayton Hooper (ep80) *Kristin Dattilo - Laura Payne (ep28) *Kurt Fuller - Bernard Marsh (ep40), Paget (ep99) *LaTanya Richardson - Yvette Rose *Lacey Kohl - Sandy (ep108) *Larry Brandenburg - Judge Raynsford Hopkins *Lawrence Pressman - Judge Harland Smart (ep14) *Lee Wilkof - Nixon *Lenny Wolpe - James Russell (ep53) *Leslie Jordan - Dr. Benjamin Harris *Lily Knight - Mrs. Nichols (ep102) *Linda Gehringer - Shirley Peterson (ep39) *Lisa Edelstein - Cindy McCauliff *Lisa Thornhill - Kimberly Goodman (ep35) *Liz Torres - Hanna Goldstein (ep17) *Loretta Devine - Nora Mills (ep63) *Loudon Wainwright - Jerome Trouper (ep106) *Louie Anderson - Therapist (ep71) *Marcia Cross - Myra Robbins (ep69) *Marguerite MacIntyre - Deborah Schofield (ep61) *Mariah Carey - Candy Cushnip (ep98) *Mark L. Taylor - Joel Schofield (ep60) *Mark Metcalf - Walden *Mark Moses - Hoover (ep103) *Mark Tymchyshyn - Henson Lyne (ep89) *Marty Rackham - Joe Bepp (ep16) *Mary Mara - Julie Stall (ep36) *Mary-Pat Green - Judge Julia Brattle *Maurice Godin - Mr. Kensington (ep88) *McNally Sagal - Mary Halliday (ep22) *Melinda McGraw - Nancy Gower (ep96) *Michael Brandon - Adam Dawson (ep20) *Michael Easton - Glenn *Michael Gaston - Mark Horace (ep106) *Michael Hagerty - Michael Huttle (ep22) *Michael Hyatt - Stage Manager (ep109) *Michael O'Neill - Dr. Colbert (ep110) *Michael Reilly Burke - Mr. Wells (ep32) *Michael Tomlinson - Dr. Schulman (ep75) *Michael Vartan - Jonathan Bassett *Michael Weatherly - Wayne Keebler (ep68) *Michael Winters - Judge Herbert Spitt *Missi Pyle - Marcia Hooper (ep80) *Missy Yager - Molly (ep109) *Murray Rubin - Seymore (ep32) *Nancy Lenehan - Principal Deborah Harkness *Natalija Nogulich - Melissa Bloom (ep109) *Nell Carter - Harriet Pumple *Nestor Carbonell - Miles Josephson (ep109) *Patrick Breen - Kevin Stoller (ep86) *Paul Bartel - Doctor (ep45) *Paul Reubens - Louis (ep87) *Paul Willson - Ross Feinman (ep41) *Peter Birkenhead - Steve (ep37) *Peter Mackenzie - Kendall Stevens (ep73) *Peter Scolari - Hooley (ep97) *Peter White - Senator Harold Watkins (ep39) *Phil Leeds - Judge Dennis "Happy" Boyle *Phill Lewis - D.A. Kessler (ep63) *Randy Oglesby - Harvey Kent (ep36) *Raphael Sbarge - Attorney (ep58) *Richard Lee Jackson - Jason Tresham (ep24) *Richard McGonagle - D.A. Moon (ep76) *Richard Riehle - Jack Billings *Richard Schiff - Bernie Gilson (ep23) *Richard T. Jones - Matt Griffin *Robert Costanzo - George Chisholm (ep40) *Robert Curtis Brown - McCabe (ep54) *Robert LuPone - Bjork (ep83) *Roma Maffia - Beckerwith (ep94) *Romy Rosemont - Marie Hall (ep100) *Roy Brocksmith - Judge Raymond Norway *Rusty Schwimmer - Angela Tharpe (ep6) *Sam Anderson - Mark Harrison (ep34) *Sara Botsford - Post (ep44) *Shawn Michael Howard - Ben *Shea Farrell - Attending Hospital Physician (ep63) *Stan Ivar - Jason Hatfield (ep8) *Stanley Anderson - Judge Walter McDonald (ep89) *Steve Vinovich - Jerry Burrows (ep7) *Steven Culp - Dixon *Steven Flynn - Sam Little (ep5) *Stuart Pankin - Mr. Handy (ep25) *Susan Blommaert - Judge Fox (ep43) *Susan Krebs - Judge Lee Kensington (ep24) *Talia Balsam - Shelia Kent (ep36) *Tate Donovan - Ronald Cheanie *Ted Marcoux - Louis Walters (ep55) *Thomas Kopache - Judge Oscar Boyle (ep83) *Thomas McCarthy - Peter Hanks (ep65) *Tim DeKay - Kendall Willis (ep101) *Tim Thomerson - Mr. Daley (ep25) *Tom Berenger - Harrison Wyatt (ep97) *Tony Campisi - Joseph (ep41) *Tony Plana - Judge Warren Figueroa (ep31) *Tracy Middendorf - Risa Helms *Valerie Mahaffey - Dr. Sally Muggins (ep63) *Vasili Bogazianos - D.A. Chase (ep64) *Vicki Lawrence - Dana (ep53) *Vyto Ruginis - Mr. Goodman (ep35) *Wallace Shawn - Mr. Dune (ep82) *Wendy Worthington - Margaret Camaro *William R. Moses - Kenneth Thompson (ep84) *William Windom - Henderson Porter (ep75) *Willie Garson - Alan Farmer (ep23) *Wilson Cruz - Stephanie Grant (ep10) *Wren T. Brown - Mr. Stone (ep18) *Zach Grenier - Benson (ep39) *Aaron Lustig - Bowe (ep50) *Adrian Sparks - Katz (ep13) *Al Pugliese - Joel Hurt (ep20) *Alex Hyde-White - Roland (ep55) *Alicia Rene Washington - Assistant D.A. (ep65) *Andrew Bloch - Colson (ep16) *Andy Umberger - Mr. Fordham (ep52) *Annie Abbott - Lucy Taylor (ep58) *Arturo Gil - Douglas McGrath (ep85) *Ashley Gardner - Martha Claven (ep43) *Audrie Neenan - Mrs. Clarkson (ep5) *B.J. Crosby - Buttons (ep88) *Ben Livingston - Gerry Byrd/Jeri (ep104) *Ben Siegler - Hoverless (ep13) *Blair Hickey - Mr. Jacobs (ep88) *Brad Blaisdell - Dr. Alfonso Moreno (ep41) *Brad Wilson - Harold *Brody Hutzler - Chris Melnick (ep69) *Bruce Nozick - Attorney (ep37) *Carol Locatell - Judge Henrietta Fullem (ep5) *Cheryl Hawker - Mindy Platt *Christopher John Fields - Attorney (ep35) *Cindy Margolis - Cindy Margolis (ep87) *Claire Rankin - Susan Hanks (ep65) *Cleo King - Ms. Parks (ep88) *Colette Kilroy - Plaintiff (ep93) *Craig Anton - Roger Clayton (ep97) *Dan Martin - Principal Jolie (ep75) *Daniel Dae Kim - Police Officer (ep20) *Daniel Nathan Spector - Joshua (ep107) *David Batiste - Michael Pupnick (ep85) *David Doty - Defendant (ep95) *Dawn Stern - Jeanette (ep17) *Derk Cheetwood - Dwayne Stokes (ep12) *Drew Snyder - Hughes (ep52) *Dr. Joyce Brothers - Dr. Joyce Brothers (ep41) *Earl Billings - Ray's Client (ep92) *Eddie Mills - Clinton Gil (ep12) *Elizabeth Ruscio - Cynthia Pierce (ep13) *Eric Payne - Todd Paradisio (ep92) *Eric Scott Woods - Jack Clooney (ep31) *Eyal Podell - Whoople (ep83) *Fred Koehler - Marcus (ep55) *Fred Sanders - Dr. Burns (ep36) *Gabrielle Ford - Casey (ep43) *Gary Bullock - Judge Kenneth Steele (ep16) *George Cedar - Judge Jonathan Harker (ep20) *H. Richard Greene - Judge Paul Stewart (ep36) *Harper Roisman - Chief Justice (ep92), Randall (ep58) *Holmes Osborne - Principal Figgins (ep49) *J. Karen Thomas - Karen Martin-Gray *Jack Shearer - Judge Alan Rancor *James Mathers - Dr. Carpenter (ep6) *Jason Marsden - Daniel (ep74) *Jay Karnes - Simon Prune (ep62) *Jenjer Vick Robin - Julie Cassick (ep84) *Jerry Sroka - Joel Tyler (ep18) *Jesse D. Goins - Detective Chouinard (ep107) *Jill Holden - Wanda Spickett (ep70) *Jocko Marcellino - Prison Guard (ep22) *Jody Wood - Officer Kent (ep41) *Joel Brooks - Dr. Hubbell (ep35) *John Fink - Brigham Health Management President (ep17) *John Fleck - Spicer (ep30) *John Moschitta, Jr. - Auctioneer (ep74) *Judith Moreland - Sharon Anderson (ep100) *Kate McNeil - Marianne Harper (ep42) *Kayren Ann Butler - Jody Silverman (ep26) *Keith MacKechnie - Arthur Gale (ep36) *Ken Abraham - Hendrix (ep23) *Kimberly Davies - Angela Prune (ep62) *Kirsten Nelson - Connie Dekumbis (ep107) *Lauren Bowles - Callie Horne (ep37) *Lillian Adams - Marion (ep58) *Lily Mariye - Dr. Franklin (ep104) *Linda Pine - Lynn Hart (ep54) *Louis Giambalvo - Harold Jordan (ep30) *Lydia Look - Leigh Woo (ep26) *Mark Moses - Assistant D.A. (ep79) *Marty Levy - TV Announcer (ep25) *Mary McDonough - Gloria Stepp (ep43) *Mary Wickliffe - Ms. Findley (ep101) *Matt Malloy - Dr. Spickett (ep70) *Melanie Chartoff - Joanne Poole (ep30) *Meta Golding - Sylvie Stiles (ep85) *Michael Bofshever - Judge Allen Stephenson (ep6) *Michael Kagan - Robert Perry (ep48) *Miriam Flynn - Karen Koolie (ep18) *Mo Collins - Flight Attendant (ep83) *Neal Lerner - George Pullman (ep22) *Neil Guintoli - Ralph Witton (ep32) *Nicki Aycox - Kim Puckett (ep49) *Noelle Evans - Miss Tyler (ep43) *Norma Michaels - Irene (ep100) *Patricia Belcher - Marsha Forrester (ep106) *Paul Perri - Serrano (ep37) *Paula Newsome - Phyllis Butters (ep48) *Reese Selley - Fireman (ep31) *Rhonda Dotson - Julie Martin (ep23) *Richard Topol - Dr. Ober (ep101) *Robert Catrini - Frankie Turbo (ep83) *Robert Clendenin - Benjamin Winter *Ron Fassler - Defendant's Lawyer (ep93) *Ron Ostrow - Martin Fixx (ep97) *Rosemary Forsyth - Judge Martha Graves *Roshumba Williams - Dream Woman (ep61) *Scott Adsit - Dr. Ted Slipp (ep99) *Scott Klace - Dr. Hobey (ep87) *Shea Farrell - Mr. Tyler (ep18) *Shirley Prestia - Saleswoman (ep90) *Susan Merson - Judge Stoller (ep13) *Terry Rhoads - Mr. Furnwall (ep95) *Tia Riebling - Melissa Walker (ep99) *Todd Eckert - Rick Cattleman (ep79) *Tony Amendola - Judge Walter Swan (ep20) *Victor McCay - Gilbert Breen (ep84) *with Amy Pietz - Bonnie Boone *with Brett Cullen - Professor James Dawson (ep4) *with Carl Reiner - Johnson Buck (ep111) *with Charles Kimbrough - Charlie Fish (ep109) *with Cheri Oteri - Melissa (ep87) *with Fred Willard - Dr. Harold Madison *with Jami Gertz - Kimmy Bishop *with Jill Clayburgh - Jeannie McBeal *with Jonathan Taylor Thomas - Chris Emerson (ep65) *with Natasha Gregson Wagner - Hannah Puck (ep28) *with Paul Guilfoyle - Harold Lane (ep17) *with Tim Dutton - Brian Selig *with William Russ - Michael Bassett *and Amanda Donohoe - Marianne Holt (ep63) *and Bernadette Peters - Cassandra Lewis *and Bob Gunton - Michaelson (ep23) *and Brenda Vaccaro - Karen Horowitz (ep7) *and Chayanne - Sam Adams *and Christine Lahti - Sydney Gale (ep88) *and Dame Edna Everage as Claire Otoms *and David Ogden Stiers - Judge Andrew Peters (ep25) *and Denis Arndt as Michael Mannix (ep44) *and Donna Murphy - Marie Hanson (ep20) *and Dyan Cannon as Whipper Cone *and Famke Janssen - Jamie *and French Stewart - Michael Walker (ep99) *and Holland Taylor - Judge Roberta Kittleson (ep65) *and Jacqueline Bisset - Frances Shaw *and Joe Regalbuto - Harvey Hall (ep100) *and Josef Sommer - Henry Thompson (ep84) *and Kathy Baker - Katherine Dawson (ep4) *and Kelly Lynch - Gloria Albright (ep81) *and Maria Pitillo as Paula Hunt (ep40) *and Mark Feuerstein - Hammond Deering (ep59) *and Michael Gross - Mr. Volpe (ep43) *and Orson Bean as Marty Brigg (ep58) *and Paul Dooley - Nicholas Engblume (ep76) *and Rhea Perlman - Dr. Helen Tooth (ep82) *and Richard Jenkins - Mr. Bo (ep78) *and Richard Kiley as Seymore Little (ep15) *and Robert Picardo - Barry Philbrick (ep45) *and Sandra Bernhard - Caroline Poop 'Special Appearance by' *Camryn Manheim - Ellenor Frutt (ep20) *Dabbs Greer - Vincent Robbins (ep22) *Dylan McDermott - Bobby Donnell *Farrah Fawcett - Robin Jones (ep52) *Florence Henderson - Dr. Shirley Grouper (ep70) *Haley Joel Osment - Eric Stall (ep36) *Heather Locklear - Nicole Naples (ep107) *James Naughton - George McBeal *Jesse L. Martin - Dr. Greg Butters *John Ritter - George Madison *Kate Jackson - Barbara Cooker (ep3) *Kelli Williams - Lindsay Dole (ep20) *Kyra Sedgwick - Helena Greene/Helen Greene (ep110) *Lisa Gay Hamilton - Rebecca Washington (ep20) *Mark Linn-Baker - Sheldon Maxwell (ep33) *Marlo Thomas - Lynnie Bishop *Matthew Perry - Todd Merrick (ep106) *Ray Walston - Minister Breyer (ep47) *Rob Schneider - Ross Fitzsimmons (ep30) *Rosie O'Donnell - Dr. Hooper (ep42) *Shirley Knight - Helen Apple (ep104) *Steve Harris - Eugene Young (ep20) *Tony Shalhoub - Albert Shepley (ep41) *Vanessa Williams - Sheila Hunt (ep108) *Wayne Newton - Harold Wicks (ep25) *Željko Ivanek - Judge Marshal Pink (ep5) *and Sting - Sting (ep87) *Al Green - Al Green *Anastacia - Anastacia *B.J. Crosby - Buttons (ep62) *Barry Manilow - Barry Manilow (ep80) *Barry White - Barry White *Boz Scaggs - Boz Scaggs (ep91) *Chubby Checker - Chubby Checker (ep78) *Elton John - Elton John (ep95) *Gloria Gaynor - Gloria Gaynor (ep63) *Jeffrey Osborne - Jeffrey Osborne (ep71) *KC & The Sunshine Band - KC (ep90) *Linda Gehringer as Janet Reno *Macy Gray - Macy Gray (ep66) *Randy Newman - Randy Newman (ep67) *Ron Taylor - Ron Taylor (ep53) *Tina Turner - Tina Turner (ep60) *and Gladys Knight - Gladys Knight (ep49) 'Special Musical Guests' *Big Bad Voodoo Daddy - Big Bad Voodoo Daddy (ep42) 'Co-Starring' *Aaron Knight - Clerk (ep55) *Alec Murdock - Mr. Helms (ep47) *Alex Shen - Waiter (ep30) *Alex Zimmerman - Officer (ep107) *Alexander Gould - Ben *Alexis Kleyla - Cara Dawson age 8 (ep4) *Allan Graf - Cab Driver (ep106) *Allie Habberstad - Young Ally (ep100) *Amentha Dymally - Woman (ep39) *Amy Bruckner - Hayley (ep103) *Amy Castle - Young Ally (eps33-67) *Amy Warner - Dr. Wazard (ep106) *Andy Hubbell - Steven (ep107) *Angela Sargeant - Atty. Halpern (ep96) *Anna Nicole Smith - Myra (ep37) *Annika Brindley - Tory (ep14) *Arell Blanton - Attorney Williams (ep16) *Arturo Gil - Elf (ep53) *Ashlee Turner - Julie (ep49) *Ashley Marie - Ally ages 12-14 (ep1) *Bailey Thompson - Jean Horton (ep11) *Barry Livingston - Dr. Emburg (ep12) *Bert Rosario - Arturo Sandoval (ep64) *Betty A. Bridges - Foreperson (ep82) *Betty Bridges-Nacasio - Clerk *Bil Dwyer - Bandleader (ep14) *Bill Bishop - Foreman (ep22) *Bill Finkelstein - William (ep22) *Bill Handy - Man (ep39) *Bob Sattler - Officer #2 (ep83) *Bobbie Holtzman - Older Woman (ep39) *Bobby Johnson - 3-card Monte Guy (ep39) *Bonnie Cheeseman - Dancing Pedestrian (ep17) *Brad Grunberg - Emcee (ep31) *Brad Kalas - Foreman (ep99) *Brandon Michael DePaul - Jackson (ep102) *Bret Loehr - Boy (ep98) *Brian Evers - Mr. Puckett (ep49) *Bryan Anthony - Young Man (ep109) *C.B. Spencer - Woman #1 (ep43) *Carla Barnett - Nurse (ep34) *Carrie Stauber - Female Cop (ep14) *Cerina Vincent - Penny (ep108) *Charles B. McCrary - Rap Band (ep43) *Charlie Weirauch - Delivery Boy (ep58) *Cheryl Carter - Marsha Paine (ep78) *Chet Grissom - Driver (ep58) *Cheyenne Wilbur - Foreman (ep63) *Chris Burmester - Paramedic #1 (ep20) *Christian Ebner - Geekhead *Christopher Hutson - Maitre D' (ep70) *Christopher McGraw - Foreperson (ep107) *Christopher Michael - Bailiff (ep13), Police Officer (ep53) *Christopher Neiman - Bob (ep46) *Cindy L. Sorensen - Elf (ep53) *Cissy Wellman - Secretary (ep3) *Cynthia Calhoun - Backup Singer #3 *D.C. Jefferson - Reporter #1 (ep52) *Dakota Fanning - 5 Year Old Ally (ep67) *Dale Weston - Reporter (ep13) *Daniel D'Amicol as Foreman (ep88) *Daniel Guzman - Policeman (ep106) *Daniel Hutchison - Officer Kenter (ep5) *Daniel Mahar - Michael Lamb (ep13) *Daniel Nathan Spector - Donald Martin (ep58) *Daniel Wantland - D.A. Corbett (ep10) *Danny Bolero - Waiter (ep106) *Danny Borowicz - Officer (ep19) *Darin Cooper - Pedestrian (ep45) *David Doty - Minister (ep14) *David E. Wells - Michael (ep25) *David Reivers - Foreman (ep64) *David S. Dunard - Judge Hupp (ep1) *David Swift Brengle - Foreman (ep76) *David Weisenberg - Tailor (ep92) *Dean Purvis - Man (ep13) *Debra Ortega - Atty. Strickland (ep108), Stenographer (ep80) *Denine Perry - Congregant (ep39) *Dennis Bailey - Dr. Harrod *Derek Anthony - Clerk (ep89) *Don Perry - Foreman (ep17) *Donna Hanover - Receptionist (ep55) *Dr. Ruth Westheimer - Dr. Ruth Westheimer (ep39) *Earl K. Kim - Assistant Surgeon (ep89), Foreman (ep102), Foreperson (ep21), Men's Group Member #1 *Ed Brigadier - Foreman (ep39) *Eddie Conna - Coroner's Asst. (ep106) *Edith Varon - Joel's Mother (ep47) *Elaine Giftos - Nancy Foote (ep16) *Elliott Goldwag - Foreman (ep36) *Emmett Shoemaker - Jacob Ray (ep73) *Enya Flack - Kimba (ep44) *Eric Cohen - Dancing Twin #1 *Eric Fleeks - Trainer Joe (ep93) *Eric Mansker - Bailiff (ep14) *Eric Ziemann - Paramedic (ep100) *Erica Nicole Dickerson - Young Renee (ep21) *Eugene Greytak - Pope (ep39) *Evan O'Meara - Male Cop (ep14) *Eve Brenner - Old Ally (ep64) *Frederick Ponzlov - Foreman (ep42) *Freeman Michaels - Daniel (ep47) *Gail Bearden - Patron #2 (ep71) *Garret Davis - Guard (ep100) *Geoff Koch - Patron (ep101) *Geoffrey B. Nimmer - Dancing Pedestrian (ep17) *Geoffrey Wade - Dr. Kipperman (ep64) *George Anthony Bell - Congregant (ep39) *George Llanes - Mariachi (ep107) *Gerald Emerick - Johnson (ep5) *Gerry Vichi - Foreman (ep23) *Glance Heavenward - Pedestrian (ep1) *Greg Zerkle - Dr. Lutz (ep64) *Greta Sesheta - Foreperson (ep72) *Gwen McGee - Nurse Atkins (ep84) *Gwendolyn T. Oliver - Foreperson (ep85) *Harry Danner - Hallen *Harvey J. Alperin - Foreman (ep28) *Helen Duffy - Foreperson (ep16) *Helen Eigenberg - A.D.A. Kettering (ep61) *Herb Corben - Elderly Couple (ep21) *Holliston Coleman - Cara Dawson age 4 (ep4) *Hunter Grey - Destiny (ep103) *Irene White - Heckler #2 (ep47) *Jack Patterson - Foreman (ep37) *Jacy DeFilippo - Girlfriend #4 (ep45) *James Earley - Lawrence Franklin (ep92) *James Kiriyama-Lem - Foreman (ep44) *James McCrary - Rap Band (ep43) *James Paul Donchey - Man (ep43) *Jane Clark - Nurse (ep40) *Jean Sincere - Mary Ellen (ep106) *Jeff Sanders - Court Clerk (ep16) *Jeffrey von Meyer - Attorney Skroot (ep14) *Jenjer Vick - Secretary (ep4) *Jennings Bryan McMillen - Foreman (ep65) *Jerry Giles - Foreman (ep95) *Jerry Lambert - Reporter #3/Anchor (ep52) *Jessica Townsend - Wendy (ep90) *Jill Brennan - Sally (ep82) *Jill Noel - Girlfriend #1 (ep45) *Jill Parker-Jones - Regina Flood (ep64) *Jim Davidson - Process Server (ep57) *Jim Jansen - Harvey Shiplett (ep64) *JoAnn Fregalette Jansen - Dancing Pedestrian (ep17) *Joanna Sanchez - Janine Waller (ep54) *Joe Colligan - Atty. Ronald Spaner *Joe Gieb - Elf (ep53) *Joe Hanna - Clerk (ep61) *Joe Ochman - Patron #1 (ep71) *John Cirigliano - Man #1 (ep2) *John Duerler - Dancing Pedestrian (ep17), Foreperson (ep81) *John Harnagel - Foreman (ep52) *John K. Wilson - Waiter (ep96) *John Maynard - Clerk (ep59) *John O'Brien - Waiter (ep89) *John O'Leary - Walter (ep58) *John Simanton - Elf (ep53) *Jonathan Redford - Geekhead *Jorge Luis Abreu - Waiter (ep65) *Joshua Finkel - Waiter (ep67) *Joyce Greenleaf - Bystander #1 (ep6) *Judith Drake - Foreperson (ep45) *Judith Montgomery - Foreperson (ep41) *Julie Sanford - Juror (ep24) *Julius Tennon - Officer #1 (ep55) *Karen Elyse - Foreperson (ep12) *Karen Furno - Clerk (ep71) *Kate Asner - Dr. Sheila Peters (ep62) *Keegan de Lancie - Kirby Gallin (ep49) *Keith Barber - Officer (ep20) *Kelvin R. Shepard - Foreman (ep43) *Ken Colquitt - Police Officer (ep28) *Kendall Clement - Officer #1 (ep83) *Kenneth Zanchi - Bystander #2 (ep6) *Kevin Dorsey - Singer (ep95) *Kevin Farrell - John Pax (ep95), Make-up (ep25) *Kevin Thompson - Elf (ep53) *Kim Delgado - Court Clerk (ep1) *Landry Barb - Clerk *Larry Weissman - Foreman (ep68) *Laura Henry - Heckler #3 (ep47) *Laura Michelle Smith - Nurse (ep89) *Lawrence McNeal III - Bailiff (ep27) *Leon McCrary - Rap Band (ep43) *Libby Bancroft - Technician (ep61) *Lili Ishida - Rica (ep103) *Lillian Byrd - Mrs. Helms (ep47) *Linda Kerns - Pamela Whoop (ep92) *Lisa Brounstein - Beatrice (ep71) *Lisa Donatz - Diane Jackson (ep68) *Lisa Renee Pitts - Bailiff (ep94) *Loretta Jean - Senior Supreme (ep76) *Lorna Raver - Judge Saturn (ep78) *Luck Hari - Dr. Keshin (ep76) *Madison McReynolds - Lucy *Maggie Egan - Foreperson (ep106) *Marc Brett - Paul Lewiston (ep74) *Marilyn Child - Dancing Pedestrian (ep17) *Mark Ankeny - Foreman (ep24) *Mark Brown - Herbert Beacon (ep54) *Mark Mueller - Foreman (ep109) *Marnie Mosiman - Marcia Gallin (ep49) *Mary-Margaret Lewis - Foreperson (ep6) *Mary Chris Wall - Sally Emerson (ep65) *Mary Margaret Robinson - Foreperson (ep94) *Mary Ostrow - Woman with Twins (ep92) *Matt McKenzie - Officer Barnes (ep20) *Maura Gale - Foreperson (ep69) *Melanie Taylor - Go-Go Dancer (ep33), Singer #3 *Michael A. Shepperd - Dr. Liston (ep104) *Michael Albala - Goofball (ep70) *Michael Davenport - Dr. Herbert (ep32) *Michael DiMaggio - Sean (ep32) *Michael Galeota - Billy ages 12-14 (ep1) *Michael Laskin - Henry Thorton (ep1) *Michael Mantell - Joseph Shapiro (ep1) *Michael Rothhaar - Stanley Kupcheck (ep67) *Michael Storer - Raymond Evans (ep83) *Michele Gregory - Clerk (ep65) *Mijanou van der Woude - Reporter #7 (ep25) *Mika Boorem - Ally age 7 (ep1) *Mike McCurry - Mike McCurry (ep39) *Mike Randleman - Warren Stephenson (ep92) *Missy Doty - Holden (ep95) *Myrna Niles - Foreperson (ep78) *Nancy O'Dell - Reporter #2 (ep52) *Nancy Stephens - Dr. Karp (ep14), Judge Washington (ep48) *Nate Reese - Clerk (ep9) *Nelson Mashita - Foreperson (ep3) *Nicholas Pappone - Young Billy *Nicolette Vajtay - Jill (ep12) *Niles Brewster - Attorney Ken Banks (ep10) *Norma Michaels - Elderly Lady (ep39) *Orlando Ashley - Congregant (ep39) *Paige Tamada - Girlfriend #2 (ep45) *Paityn James - Andrea Mason (ep90) *Pamela Warren - Lisa Treadway (ep59) *Pat McNamara - Ralph Lyne (ep1) *Patricia Tate - Bailiff (ep21) *Patrick Pankhurst - Dr. Stewart (ep36) *Paul Collins - Judge Williams (ep1) *Paul Gutrecht - Clerk (ep93) *Paul Hayes - Foreman (ep25) *Paul Jenkins - Detective Kale (ep20) *Pauline H. Jones - Senior Supreme (ep76) *Paulo Andres - Paramedic #1 (ep53) *Peter Choi - The Foreman (ep60) *Peter Roth - Network President (ep11) *Peter Tomarken - Reporter (ep43) *Quincy McCrary - Rap Band (ep43) *Ralph P. Martin - Trainer Jim (ep93) *Randy Thompson - Police Officer (ep100) *Raquel Velasquez - Orderly (ep104) *Reagan Browne - Police Officer #1 (ep61) *Rena Heinrich - Stacey (ep63) *Renee Goldsberry - Go-Go Dancer (ep33), Renee *Richard Penn - Dr. Yellen (ep58) *Richard Topol - Evan Stevens (ep59) *Richmond Shepard - Joel's Father (ep47) *Rick Boggs - Man on Street (ep92) *Rikki Dale - Leslie (ep55) *Robert Blanche - Officer (ep30) *Robert Briscoe Evans - Atty. Walter Emerson (ep70) *Robert Joseph Morris - Mover (ep94) *Robert Lee Jacobs - Greg Stone (ep2) *Robert Stephenson - Peter (ep107) *Roberta West - Foreperson (ep19) *Roderick Bascom - Clerk (ep83), Foreman (ep101), Guard #2 (ep28), Paramedic #2 (ep20) *Ronald Hunter - Detective Greene (ep10) *Ryan Hansen - Student MC (ep90) *Ryan Horner - Emerson (ep103) *Sally Wingert - Tour Guide (ep17) *Sara Van Horn - Jury Forewoman (ep73) *Sarah Hagan - Girlfriend #3 (ep45) *Scott Rabinowitz - A.D.A. Phillips (ep78) *Scott Turney - Heckler #1 (ep47) *Sean G. Griffin - Minister (ep98) *Shane Dawson - Young Fish (ep57) *Shannon Welles - Elderly Couple (ep21) *Sharline Liu - Angela Winters (ep104) *Sharon Marlowe - Congregant (ep39) *Sharon Omi - Bailiff (ep12) *Shelby Kemper - Lisa (ep103) *Shirley Jordan - Nancy Sosha (ep99) *Shirley Y. Scott - Congregant (ep39) *Skip O'Brien - Police Officer #2 (ep61) *Stefan Umstead - Bailiff *Steffon - Patron (ep43) *Stephen O'Mahoney - Clerk (ep78) *Stephon Fuller - Photographer (ep93) *Steve Cohen - Dancing Twin #2 *Stu Denski - Woman #3 (ep43) *Susan Knight - Joanne Wilder (ep1) *Sy Smith - Ikette #3 *Sylvia Davis Shaw - Senior Supreme (ep76) *Talia-Lynn Prairie - Young Ally (ep90) *Tawni Graf - Jennifer (ep31) *Terron Brooks - Go-Go Dancer (ep33) *Terry L. Rose - Guard (ep27), Guard #1 (ep28) *Terry Tocantins - Geekhead *Terry Urdang - Andrea *Thomas Crawford - Foreperson (ep80) *Tia Riebling - Waitress (ep83) *Tim Snay - Walter Gallin (ep49) *Tom Kemp - Foreman (ep48) *Tom Leonard - Geekhead *Tom Novak - Clerk (ep20) *Tom Virtue - George McBeal (ep1) *Tonya Renee Banks - Elf (ep53) *Travis McKenna - Portman (ep83) *Travis Payne - Go-Go Dancer (ep33) *Ty Upshaw - Detective (ep65) *Valeri Ross - Security Officer (ep53) *Vatrena King - Ikette #2 *Verda Bridges - Drill Sargeant (ep90) *Victoria L. Kelleher - Helen Fisher (ep48) *Vince Brocato - Foreperson (ep13) *Warren Sweeney - Ken Falco (ep101) *Wendy Cutler - Shirley (ep40) *William Stanford Davis - Jim *Willie Garson - Frank Shea (ep2) *Wylie Small - Mrs. Puckett (ep49) 'Uncredited' *Bruce Willis - Dr. Nickle (ep35) *Lara Flynn Boyle - Helen Gamble (ep33) Category:TV Series Category:1997 TV Series